Interfacing nanomaterials, in particular carbon nanotubes, with biomolecules are important for applications ranging from biosensors, biorecognition probes, and molecular electronics to drug delivery. A major obstacle in the pursuit of applications of these conjugates stems from the poor stability of biomolecules in harsh environments.